Cinco años
by Leeeen
Summary: Ya la había perdido una vez, cuando era pendejo y arrebatado, y ahora que veía ante sus ojos como su único amor estaba apunto de casarse con alguien que no era él, no podía sin al menos intentar pasar su vida junto a ella. /Taiora de San Valentín :)


_Bueno, no tenía ni pensado subir algún fic para este día tan común y corriente xD Pero el otro día hablando con la Vale (Jell) me dijo que publicara éste hoy xD Y yo como soy poco fácil, le hice caso xDDDDDDDDD_

_Así que eso :) Espero que lo disfruten :D_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece, y puta que es difícil publicar algo desde el celular D: Eso.**

* * *

**_Cinco años..._**

* * *

Sabía que él mismo se lo había prometido, hasta había discutido con su padre por lo mismo, le había dicho un montón de razones, tal vez, ridículas, para que aceptara su petición, a la cual finalmente había cedido.

Él tendría la dicha de llevar a su mejor amiga, a la mujer que más había amado en la vida, hasta la iglesia, y luego vería como su vida cambiaría para siempre… Quizá no lo había pensado bien, viéndolo así, le resultaba una pésima idea, todo lo que había planeado ya no tenía sentido alguno.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la sala, miraba con desespero hacia la escalera e intentaba observar hacia el piso de arriba a ver si Sora ya salía de su habitación o no.

La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna, no lo soportaba más. En parte quería que toda esa pesadilla se acabara rápido, que Sora se casara luego con aquel imbécil, y él volver pronto a Inglaterra, tierra de su nuevo club, y seguir haciendo su vida tranquilo. Por otro lado, quería despertar de ese horrible sueño y verse a sí mismo, con Sora a su lado, viviendo la vida que les correspondía por derecho, los dos, para siempre, como nunca debió dejar de ser… La vida que tendrían si él no hubiese sido tan estúpido hace años, pero no… Las cosas no podían ser tan simples. Y en cuanto a él… El tiempo se había encargado de enseñarle que ser estúpido al parecer era parte de su naturaleza.

Exhaló con pesadez, cada vez le costaba más trabajo tolerarlo. Necesitaba algo que le ayudara a apaciguar la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, en el derecho, su celular y las llaves del auto, no le servían de nada en ese momento, y en el izquierdo, una caja de cigarrillos con un pequeño encendedor, frunció el ceño al observarlos, no era que él fuera un adicto al tabaco como su amigo, pero en momentos como esos, realmente necesitaba de uno. Rápidamente abrió la caja, sacó un cigarro y se dispuso a salir al pasillo, fuera del departamento de la pelirroja para fumar con tranquilidad, pero algo se lo impidió, un ruido proveniente del piso superior.

Comenzó a bajar, paso a paso, por la escalera, con su mano izquierda apoyada en el barandal y su mano derecha sosteniendo su vestido y alzándolo un poco para no pisarlo y sufrir algún accidente a minutos de su matrimonio. Sonrió al ver a su amigo, expectante de ella.

—_Sora, yo te quiero mucho._

_Ella le sonrió ampliamente, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos le respondió a sus palabras. —Yo también te quiero mucho, y lo sabes._

—_Esto para mi no es un juego. —dijo Tai muy serio. Tanto que provocó que la sonrisa de Sora desapareciera de a poco. —Quizá empezó como uno, pero ya no lo es… Yo te quiero, y te quiero de verdad._

_Tomó sus manos entre las de él. Sabía que para ella tampoco era un juego, si así lo fuera las cosas no habrían llegado hasta ese punto, mas no se arrepentía de nada de lo sucedido. _

—_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Sora volvió a sonreír. Había sido un sí seguro._

—¿Cómo luzco? —preguntó ella sonriéndole.

—_Vamos a estar siempre juntos… Nos vamos a casar, vamos a tener muchos hijos, vamos a vivir en una casa grande, con un jardín hermoso y muchas mascotas, personalmente me gustan más los perros que los gatos, pero estando contigo, todo está bien… Tendremos muchos nietos que vendrán a vernos los fines de semana y los mimaremos y consentiremos en todo lo que nos pidan… Nuestra vida será perfecta, Sora…_

Desde su punto de vista era una pregunta bastante tonta y obvia a la vez, para él solo había una respuesta, y esa era: Hermosa, bella, preciosa, divina, única, impresionante… Cualquiera de esos calificativos quedarían acordes para expresar perfectamente lo que quería decir en ese momento. Sora se veía realmente espléndida con aquel vestido blanco, de cortes simples que acentuaban su figura a la perfección, arriba se le ajustaba casi como una segunda piel, el strapless le quedaba bastante bien, al igual que aquellos finos tirantes que adornaban sus hombros le daban un toque delicado. El vestido se extendía suelto desde sus caderas hasta sus tobillos, dejando ver la punta de sus blancos zapatos con un taco medio y hacia atrás se podía apreciar una sobria cola.

Sin duda era la novia perfecta…

Lástima que no era la suya. Ya no, y solo por su culpa.

—_Hola…_

—_¿Hola…? ¡¿Solo eso me dirás… "Hola"?!_

_Tai guardó silencio. Era más que obvio que Sora estaba indignada, y como no estarlo, si después de todo, él se había marchado hace cinco años sin decirle nada a nadie, mucho menos a Sora, que en ese entonces era su novia._

—_Te fuiste así, de la nada, hace cinco años, no supe absolutamente nada de ti, no contestabas mis e-mails, mis mensajes, mis llamadas, ¡Nada! ¿Y ahora simplemente me dices "Hola"?_

_Sabía que ir a la fiesta de Izzy iba a ser un grave error. _

_Él había vuelto solo con un propósito, su padre lo había llamado para avisarle que su abuela había fallecido, y que era de suma urgencia que él viajara lo antes posible para su funeral, y así lo había hecho. A la semana comenzaba el final de la temporada, y con ello, sus preciadas vacaciones, por lo que había aprovechado de quedarse en su querido Japón unas semanas, sin embargo, ahora estaba deseando con todas sus ansias irse pronto, o desaparecer de la Tierra unos días._

—_Yo era tu novia, Tai…_

Pronto lo desearía aún más… Y con más ganas…

—_Me voy a casar… —le dijo ella con mucha felicidad._

_Tai sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima._

_Sora… La chica que había sido SU novia, la mujer más importante en su vida, su único y gran amor en el mundo… Se casaría…_

_Y con un tipo que no era él._

_En parte agradecía que Sora haya dejado ese horrible incidente en el pasado, ambos decidieron hacer borrón y cuenta nueva de lo sucedido, después de todo, siempre dijeron que eran los mejores amigos de todo el universo, una amistad tan linda no podía acabarse por algo así, al menos, eso pensaban ambos._

_Sora le comentó que luego de su partida a escondidas a Alemania había sufrido mucho, cosa que le dolió, lo sabía, era de esperarse, pero escucharlo de sus labios le dolía aún más. También le había dicho que luego de un año y algo, había conocido a un chico, el mismo que la estaba ayudando con su tesis, que era ayudante de su profesor guía, se habían enamorado, según ella, y luego de años de noviazgo habían decidido casarse… Más le dolió eso._

—_Que bien… —mintió él._

_¿Qué más le podía decir?_

Al principio creyó que todo era una broma, unas simples palabras que servirían como venganza a todo el sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar. Decidió esperar y prolongar su estadía el Tokyo hasta verificar que todo era una farsa de Sora.

La acompañó en todo momento, cuando tenía que arreglar los preparativos de la boda, elegir el banquete, los adornos, la iglesia, el vestido, las invitaciones, todo. Y no le creyó hasta ese momento… Cuando la vio probándose los vestidos de novia. Solo ahí supo que todo era serio… Demasiado serio.

—_Sora, es obvio que no lo amas. ¿Cómo te vas a casar con alguien a quien NO amas?_

—_¡¿Y qué sabes tú sobre amar a alguien?_

—¿No me vas a decir nada?

Esta vez el que sonrió fue él. Ya se estaba resignando.

Sentía que sus sorpresas y todo lo que tenía planeado, no servirían de nada. Ya estaba todo perdido… Ya la había perdido y únicamente por causa propia. Matt vivía diciéndole que era un tonto, un estúpido, pero ahora entendía que el rubio se lo decía con justa razón.

—Te ves… Perfecta.

Con aquella respuesta había logrado que Sora se ruborizara. Ya hasta se le había olvidado lo hermosa que se veía con sus leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y también lo mucho que a él le gustaba verla así.

—Te traje algo. —comentó Tai quitándole la alarma a su auto. Apuró un poco el paso y del asiento del copiloto tomó un pequeño ramo, se incorporó y lo extendió hacia ella junto con una sonrisa.

—Fresias… —sonrió Sora emocionada. —Son mis…  
—Favoritas. Lo sé.

¿Qué había hecho?

Ya mucho estaba haciendo llevando a Sora a la iglesia a casarse con ese huevón y ahora más encima le regalaba el ramo… Era como si quisiese que finalmente se casara, sabiendo que no iba a ser feliz.

Solo con él, Sora era feliz…

_Al principio, cuando su hermana lo había llamado para pedirle que las fuera a buscar al local, lo hizo de mala gana, sin embargo ahora, con las cuatro chicas borrachas en el auto, unas más que otras, hablando un sin fin de estupideces, ya no le parecía tan mala idea, es más, se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo. Kari iba en el lugar del copiloto a su lado, en tanto que en la parte de atrás, iba Mimi, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yolei y al lado de ella, Sora, que no se aguantaba la risa que le provocaba la pelimorada, desesperada por conseguirse un marcador o un lápiz cualquiera y llenarle la cara quizá con qué clase de dibujos pervertidos a la pobre Mimi._

_Tai por su parte, se moría de ganas de grabar todo eso. Estaba seguro que subiéndolo a YouTube, se haría famoso, más de lo que ya era._

_Ya en su departamento, Mimi había dejado todo el sueño que sentía de lado para seguir con la fiesta, rápidamente apoyada por Yolei y no tanto por su hermana, pero que de igual forma se les había sumado, ya tenía dispuestos cuatro vasos, ignorándolo por completo a él, además de una botella de ron, otra de Coca-Cola y hielo._

—_Le quitaré el amor a Sora por unos instantes… Cuiden de que no me vea, o me mata. —bromeó Mimi, recordando las confesiones que había hecho la pelirroja en el local sobre su nuevo amor hacia aquel licor._

_Tai rió, fue entonces, tan solo cuando había escuchado mencionar su nombre que cayó el cuenta de que no se encontraba ahí. _

_No estaba en la sala, no estaba en el baño, no estaba en el balcón, no estaba en la cocina, no estaba en la habitación de Kari, no estaba en la habitación de sus padres…_

_Caminó hacia su propia habitación y la encontró en medio de esta, observando un cuadro en la pared con muchas fotografías de ambos, del tiempo cuando eran novios, antes de que él se fuera cobardemente._

—_Sora…_

—_Me gusta ésta. —le dijo indicándole una foto de los dos, Tai salía con el uniforme de su primer equipo de fútbol, había sido su primer partido como titular en el equipo adulto, apenas con 17 años de edad, y ella salía junto a él, ambos abrazados. Su vista recorrió todas las fotos, tenía desde que eran pequeños, cuando se habían conocido en el kinder, hasta los 22 años de ambos, antes de que se marchara._

—_¿Qué nos pasó, Tai?_

_Con aquella pregunta, Sora había logrado que la nostálgica sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Tai desapareciera rápidamente._

"_¿Qué nos pasó?"_

_Sora no tenía culpa alguna. Ella siempre había estado ahí, apoyándolo en todo lo que él hiciera, pero ya era demasiado. _

—_A nosotros no nos pasó nada… Fui yo._

—_¿Por qué te fuiste?_

—_Porque… —suspiró. —Llegó un tipo de un club alemán a decirme que yo era un excelente jugador, que en su equipo me habían visto jugar y que querían que formara parte de él. Y yo, pendejo y tonto, acepté y me fui sin siquiera pensarlo._

—_Pero no me dijiste nada… A los chicos tampoco._

—_Solo sabían mis papás y Kari._

—_Tai, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? Yo era tu novia._

—_No podía ser tan egoísta… ¿Qué iba a decirte? Sora, me iré a Alemania, ¿quieres irte conmigo?_

—_¡Sí!, ¡Eso debiste haberme dicho!_

—_¡No! Sora, tú tenías tus propios proyectos de vida… Tus propios sueños… No podía ser tan egoísta de arrastrarte conmigo a un lugar desconocido, los dos solos, sin ayuda de nadie._

—_No me hubiera importado nada… Tai, yo te amaba, hubiera ido contigo donde sea._

_Se habían quedado hablando hasta cercanas las cinco de la mañana, de las cosas que pudieron haber sido, pero que nunca fueron, de lo felices que hubieran sido juntos en cualquier lugar, pero que nunca lo fueron, de lo mucho que se amaron, pero ya no… Al menos eso querían creer._

_No tenía idea de la hora que era, ya había sol, pero no tenía ganas ni siquiera de tomar el celular o de darse vuelta para ver la hora en su reloj, no quería perderse ni un instante de verla dormir. Después de un rato la pelirroja comenzó a removerse entre las sábanas, abrió sus ojos con pereza y correspondió a la sonrisa que mantenía Tai en su rostro._

—_Hola…_

—_Sora, no te cases._

—_Tengo que hacerlo… No puedo echarme para atrás ahora que solo faltan tres días._

_Tres miserables y estúpidos días…_

_Tres días le quedaban para perderla… Para siempre._

Y ese día ya había llegado.

Encendió el motor del auto y se puso en marcha lentamente hacia el lugar donde dejaría de ser de él, para pasar a ser de un tipo que quizá no la merecía como él… Tendría la desdicha de tener que verla prometiéndole amor eterno a otro imbécil, le juraría fidelidad ante todo y todos, estar con él hasta que la muerte los separe y sellar todas aquellas hermosas palabras de amor con un beso frente al altar… Él no estaba para ver tantas muestras de cursilería.

Observó de reojo a la pelirroja, miraba paciente el paisaje a través de la ventana mientras sostenía el ramo que le había obsequiado entre sus manos. Suspiró con pesadez. El tiempo corría demasiado rápido para su gusto, y necesitaba encontrar una forma de detenerlo y aprovechar los últimos instantes que tenía para estar con Sora… Con su mejor amiga, la mujer que no abandonaba sus pensamientos, el amor de su vida…

Había entrado a la autopista para llegar más rápido, sabía que peleaba contra el tiempo.

Se enfocó en un letrero que le indicaban los kilómetros y minutos aproximados para llegar a diversos destinos, pero fijó su mirada en uno que no era el que le servía, sino mejor. Giró levemente el manubrio en la siguiente desviación, lo cual hizo que Sora despegara sus ojos de la ventana y volteara a verlo a él, le iba a reclamar, la conocía, después de todos esos años, todavía recordaba a la perfección cada una de sus acciones.

—Descuida, no nos demoraremos nada. —le dijo en un intento de calmarla, y quizá lo había hecho, por fuera, al menos, lucía tranquila, pero por dentro de seguro estaba hecha un mar de nervios.

Después de unos minutos a la máxima velocidad permitida, habían llegado a su destino. Tai detuvo el auto y bajó de este. Sacó de su bolsillo la cajetilla de cigarros junto con el encendedor, ya no soportaba más la presión, debía fumarse el cigarrillo que se había prometido a sí mismo hace un rato atrás.

Sora por su parte, siguió con la vista a Tai, exhalaba el humo con tranquilidad mientras caminaba por la arena hasta acercarse a la orilla de la playa. Miró a su alrededor, asumiendo la idea de que no podía hacer nada más que relajarse un poco e ir junto a él.

Sintió el ruido de la puerta del auto cerrándose, supo entonces que Sora se había bajado por fin del auto, en pocos segundos estaría parada junto a él.

Vio en el bolsillo interior de su saco, dos boletos de avión con destino a Inglaterra. Suspiró nuevamente y se apuró en esconder los boletos cuando Sora llegó a su lado, además de aspirar una vez más el humo del tabaco.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —preguntó ella. No se escuchaba alterada, ni mucho menos enojada… Solo curiosa. Tai torció sus labios y alzó levemente sus hombros.

—No lo sé… Quería estar a solas contigo un momento. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Sonrió. Al parecer había quedado conforme con aquella respuesta… Después de todo, quizá ambos necesitaban un tiempo para ellos mismos. Aún debía cerrar su ciclo.

—Es lindo. —se sinceró Sora, sintiendo como el viento golpeaba levemente su rostro y removía su cabello que, inútilmente, intentaba retenerlo detrás de su oreja.

Tai volvió a suspirar profundo. Para Sora quizá esa ida a la playa justo antes de su matrimonio significaba el fin de una etapa, sin embargo, para él, podía significar el comienzo de otra.

—Sora, no te cases.

—Tai, ¿cómo me pides eso ahora? No juegues. —comentó entre risas.

—No estoy jugando. Te estoy hablando muy en serio, Sora, no quiero que te cases…

La sonrisa que había mantenido Sora fue desapareciendo rápidamente. Respiró hondo mientras intentaba que la hermosa vista de la playa, sentir la arena entre sus pies, y el sonido de las olas al romperse tranquilizaran en gran medida la tormenta mental que le habían provocado las palabras del moreno.

—Tai, no puedes pedirme algo así. No ahora.

—Te lo pedí el otro día y me dijiste que no.

—¿Y no te quedó lo bastante claro entonces?

—Sora… —suspiró con pesadez. —Es obvio que no me quedó claro, piensa, ¿cómo puedo quedarme tranquilo con tu vaga respuesta, si sé que no amas a ese tipo?

—¿Cómo que no lo amo? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Por algo me voy a casar con él.

—No, eso no implica que lo ames, implica que crees que casándote con él harás lo correcto, y no es así, Sora.

—Y según tú, ¿qué sería lo correcto? ¿Quieres que admita que me aterra la idea de casarme con Kenta, que no sé como seguir mi vida de ahora en adelante, porque no me siento segura de mis decisiones, que te diga que desde que volviste, todo cambió porque creí que lo que sentía por ti ya se había acabado hace mucho pero que descubrí que todavía te sigo amando, y que no…

—¡Lo sabía!

—¿Qué?

—Que todavía me amas.

—¡Mentira!

—Lo acabas de decir, me amas.

—¡No!

—Sora, lo dijiste.

—Bueno, ¿y eso qué? No cambiará en nada mi decisión.

Tai desvió su vista de ella, llevó su mano izquierda hasta el borde de su saco de vestir y la estiró un poco para retirar con su derecha lo que guardaba en su bolsillo interior. —¿Esto sí cambiaría tu decisión? —preguntó mostrándole.

La pelirroja lo vio sorprendida, alternando sus ojos entre los de Tai y esos dos pasajes de avión que sostenía en su mano.

Tai estaba loco… Era un loco compulsivo, que no pensaba sus acciones antes de hacerlas, él simplemente vivía el momento quizá sin importarle las consecuencias. Por eso se había ido hace cinco años atrás, por no pensar.

—Estás loco… —habló ella, exponiendo una gran verdad. Negó con suavidad para luego clavar su vista en la arena.

—Sí, lo sé, lo estoy. Pero… Sora, escúchame. —tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a verlo a los ojos, porque no solo le bastaba con ser escuchado, también quería, más bien, exigía, que lo estuviera viendo a los ojos mientras se confesaba, para que viera ella misma que estaba siendo muy sincero, y también para ver por sí mismo cual sería la reacción de la pelirroja. —Ya te dejé una vez… Puede que esté loco, pero ya no soy tonto, Sora… No te dejaré una vez más… Ya nunca más.

Ella mantenía su mirada fija en sus ojos cafés, que no demostraban ni un miserable miligramo de nerviosismo o alguna otra emoción que determinaran que lo que le acababa de decir era una mentira. Nada. Tai estaba siendo sumamente honesto con ella.

—¿Qué otra prueba necesitas para darte cuenta que te sigo amando? —volvió a hablar él. —Vámonos juntos a Inglaterra, comencemos una vida juntos… Como debió ser hace cinco años atrás, como debí pedírtelo en ese momento, pero de tonto no lo hice… Ahora te lo estoy pidiéndolo, Sora, Vámonos y seamos felices… Los dos.

Creyó que eso era todo lo que Sora necesitaba saber. Él ya se había dado por enterado de que ella aún lo amaba, la misma pelirroja se había encargado de hacérselo saber en medio de su crisis de pánico previo a su matrimonio, que por su bien, esperaba que no se efectuase. Si todo resultaba como él lo había planeado, no se concretaría. _Pobre imbécil… No tiene idea que sus no-sé-cuantos minutos esperando a que Sora llegue, se convertirán en horas, días, meses, años enteros… _Aceptaría, se iría con él… A comenzar la vida que hace mucho tiempo debieron tener, juntos.

Sora suspiró, miró hacia el cielo y oprimió con fuerza sus labios y también sus ojos. Exhaló y volvió a guiar su vista hacia los ojos de Tai, mirándolo con determinación. —Yo… Yo ya debería estar en la iglesia. Me caso ahora.

Esta vez fue Tai quien suspiró, viendo como sus sueños y deseos se desmoronaban cruelmente producto de las duras palabras de Sora, frente a sus ojos. Sin más que hacer, y a riesgo de quedar como un maricón y un mal amigo, alejó sus manos y su cuerpo de la pelirroja, sacó desde el bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves de su auto y se las extendió a la pelirroja, quien le devolvió la mirada extrañada.

—Lo siento, Sora, pero… No tengo ganas ni ánimo de ir a dejarte a la iglesia… Sería empeorar las cosas, y lo mejor es dejar todo tal y como estaba. De verdad lo siento… —durante todo su discurso, no había sido capaz de mirarla a los ojos, no quería ver nuevamente aquella mirada fría e inexpresiva en sus ojos ámbares, no lo soportaría. —Toma las llaves. —le dijo finalmente.

Sintió los dedos de Sora tocar su mano con suavidad al momento de tomar las llaves del auto, la sintió también quedarse estática en su sitio por unos instantes, como esperando que él volteara a verla y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Mentira.

Nada estaba bien.

Cuando al fin supo que se había alejado, miró hacia el cielo con melancolía, viendo como las nubes pasaban lentamente frente a sus ojos. Sacó otra vez de su bolsillo su caja de cigarrillos y el encendedor, lo más probable es que esa situación lo convirtiera en un fumador compulsivo, así como su amigo Matt, luego tendría que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad o someterse a hipnosis para dejar ese asqueroso vicio, pero en esos momentos, necesitaba algo que lo calmara, y ¿qué mejor que un cigarro?

La había cagado.

Él, y su estúpida manía de ser tan arrebatado e impulsivo. ¿Por qué no podía pensar un poco mejor las cosas? Meditarlas al menos, ¡No! Él era Taichi Yagami, no meditaba ni pensaba nada, simplemente hacía lo que su primer impulso le indicara y eso ahora le había pasado la cuenta cruelmente. Por impulsivo y obstinado, la vida se había encargado de quitarle a la persona que más había amado en el mundo, le había quitado su felicidad, por segunda vez… ¿Qué la vida? Había sido el mismo.

No ganaba nada culpando a los demás o a la vida misma, siendo que toda la culpa había sido enteramente de él. Había perdido a Sora por una estupidez, y ahora, nuevamente, lo hacía.

* * *

Era tarde, era conciente de eso, pero aún no quería despertar, la flojera invadía cada parte de su ser. Escuchó una suave risa que lo hizo removerse un poco entre las sábanas, sin embargo, aún así, no le provocaban ni ganas de abrir los ojos, sentía deseos de dormir por siempre, al menos, de tener una tarde de pereza extrema de aquellas.

Estaba apunto de ingresar a su enésimo sueño, cuando sintió unos suaves y delicados dedos remover un mechón de su cabello. Oprimió sus párpados y se removió nuevamente, obligándose a sí mismo a despertar de una vez.

De haber sabido que tendría tal vista ante sus ojos, habría despertado mucho antes…

—Buenos días, flojonazo. —escuchó, acompañado de unos hermosos ojos que no paraban de mirarlo, junto a una radiante sonrisa.

—Pellízcame para asegurarme de que no estoy soñando. —dijo él como respuesta ante aquella hermosa y angelical vista.

—Si quieres además te golpeo.

—No, no, estoy bien así, ya desperté.

Ella volvió a sonreír, y esta vez él no se contuvo las ganas de atraparla bajo su cuerpo y besarla una y otra vez.

_Aspiró el humo del tabaco, pensando en como poder seguir su vida de ahora en adelante._

_¿Suicidarse?_

_No, él no era una persona tan cobarde. Haberse ido de ese modo hace años había sido una cosa, suicidarse por penas de amor, por muy grandes que fuesen estas, no era una opción._

_Su mirada esta vez se situó arriba, hacia el cielo, hacia las nubes que se movían con lentitud. _

—Te amo mucho Tai. —dijo ella.

_Escuchó una suave risa, pero antes de girar su cuerpo, ya tenía unos delicados brazos rodeando su cuello y lo empujaban levemente hacia atrás. Intentó hacer equilibrio y acostumbrarse al peso que tenía en su espalda, pero sus movimientos producto de la sorpresa resultaron bastante torpes y cayeron ambos al suelo._

—Te amo mucho… Sora.

—_Sora… ¿Qué…?_

—_No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida arrepintiéndome por no haberme ido contigo. La vez anterior, la culpa fue tuya porque te fuiste sin decirme nada… Ahora que me diste la opción de irme contigo no puedo ser tan tonta y desperdiciarla. —habló la pelirroja, recostada sobre la arena a un lado de Tai. Él realizó una mueca media extraña en sus labios, quería sonreír, quería gritarle a todo el mundo que era el hombre más feliz del mundo, que el amor de su vida se iría con él para vivir su felicidad juntos, como siempre debió ser, pero algo en su mente le decía que no cantara victoria tan rápido. —Me voy a casar… —dijo ella como si nada, apoyando su antebrazo sobre la arena, separándose un poco de Tai para verlo a los ojos con seriedad._

_Eso fue lo que tanto lo atemorizó, pese a todo lo que le había dicho, Sora prácticamente le estaba diciendo que haría oídos sordos a sus sentimientos y se casaría de igual forma. Toda la felicidad que pudo sentir se iba a la mierda en ese mismo instante._

_Desvió su mirada. No quería verla, no quería nada. Estaba dispuesto a levantarse e irse, ya ni siquiera le ofrecería a Sora llevarla a la iglesia, que hiciera la mierda que quisiera, pero él ya no iba a estar para su hueveo. Antes de que pensara en levantarse, Sora se lo impidió y además posó su mano izquierda sobre su mejilla, obligándolo a girar el rostro para verla a los ojos. Así lo hizo, solo que de mala gana._

—_Me voy a casar… —volvió a repetir ella. Él por su parte, no estaba seguro de seguir soportando todo eso. —No ahora, tal vez tampoco mañana… Pero cuando lo haga, será con la persona que amo… Que nunca dejé de amar… Que he amado desde siempre… Si me caso, será contigo, y solo contigo. —concluyó ella. _

_Tai sonrió ya mucho más relajado, viendo como por fin su perfecta vida al fin se haría realidad, ya no más esperas ni verla a través de sus pensamientos, ahora comenzaría a vivirla como le correspondía a ambos._

—_Sora… —llamó la atención de la muchacha. —¿Recuerdas que el otro día, cuando las fui a buscar al bar… Dijiste que hace cinco años, te hubieses ido conmigo donde fuera? —ella asintió, manteniendo su sonrisa. —¿Aún lo piensas?_

—_Tai… Esta vez no te vas a librar de mi tan fácil. Me iré contigo donde sea… No me importa el lugar… Solo quiero permanecer contigo._

Luego de eso habían ido a buscar lo necesario al departamento de la pelirroja, un poco de ropa en un bolso pequeño, pasaporte y los documentos necesarios, luego al departamento de Tai en busca de sus cosas, luego un taxi y en poco tiempo ya se encontraban en el avión, a unas cuantas horas de lo que sería parte del _'Y vivieron felices para siempre'_ de ambos.

A veces veía a su amada y no lo creía, a veces todavía pensaba que estaba viviendo en un mundo de fantasía, o que todo era un maldito sueño, que en realidad Sora no estaba con él, pero ella misma se encargaba de hacerle ver la realidad, y que era tanto o más perfecta que un sueño. Muchas veces se quedaba pensando en lo fuerte y madura que debía ser ella para decidir dejar todo atrás, una familia, amigos, y un imbécil en el altar, para irse con él al otro lado del mundo. Muchas veces pensaba que él no merecía todo eso, que solo era un tipo con suerte.

Sintió como la chica se estremecía bajo él producto del frío, por lo que decidió acostarse junto a ella y acurrucarla entre sus brazos además de arroparla con las tapas de la cama.

Era un día, por así decirlo, especial… 14 de Febrero, Día de San Valentín… De los _enamorados_, como ellos.

Nada de chocolates y ositos de felpa. Flores… Sí, tal vez, después de todo a ella le gustaban mucho las flores, sobre todo las fresias. Una deliciosa cena en un restaurante lujoso era parte de sus planes, pero no simplemente una aburrida y monótona cena como tantas otras.

Hace unos cuantos días, había ido a una joyería muy reconocida, ahora un sobrio pero hermoso anillo al interior de una cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro se encontraba en el cajón de su velador junto a su cama, a la espera de aquella romántica y especial cena de San Valentín.

Después de todo ella misma lo había dicho… Que se casaría algún día, con él. Y ese día, si es que Sora aceptaba su propuesta, llegaría muy pronto.

Permanecería a su lado para el resto de su vida.

* * *

_Bueno y eso xD_

_Este era uno de los tantos fics que escribo y al final no sabía qué hacer con él xD Pero gracias a la Vale, ahora tiene un destino xDDDD Ojalá no te haya decepcionado el final, fue muy mierda, pero bueno..._

_Seguiré disfrutando de mi súper día de San Valentín :D con el amor de mi Romeo, fumando puchitos, tomando chelas y recibiendo cariño :)_

_Ahora iré a almorzar :B Al menos ya cumplí con el fic para esta fecha, así que quedo limpia xDDDD_

_Ah, algo muy importante... Pffff! xD_

_:D Cuídense, nos leemos._

* * *

**_*Len~_**


End file.
